The present disclosure in general relates to sensor or actuator devices like, for example, pressure sensors. Pressure sensors are typically used to measure pressure of liquids or gases and provide an output signal varying with the pressure of the medium. For doing so, the pressure sensor will have to be placed in the vicinity of the medium for sensing its pressure. One problem related thereto is to provide a connection between the outer space in which the medium is present and the actual sensor element of the sensor device. The same problem exists for actuator elements.